À en faire fondre la neige
by Milky Lemonade
Summary: Atsushi gèle, Akutagawa brûle.


Fiou ça faisait longtemps que j'hésitais à écrire sur eux ! Je les aime fort, mais j'avoue que j'étais pas forcément sûre de maîtriser leurs caractères, du coup j'espère que ça va...

Sinon, c'est peut-être parce que je suis droguée à Game of Thrones, mais j'adore l'opposition feu/glace, surtout quand on peut la superposer avec un ship, parce que ça offre plein de possibilité, autant de Angst que de Hurt/Comfort, soit ce que je préfère écrire ! Du coup c'est un peu (beaucoup) de ça que je suis partie pour écrire cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

À en faire fondre la neige

* * *

Les portes de l'orphelinat sont grises, c'est ce sur quoi essaye de se concentrer Atsushi chaque fois que sa tête heurte le sol après un coup un peu trop violent.

Gris froid, gris terne, comme les barreaux de la pièce où on l'enferme de plus en plus souvent. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, les adultes frappent mais n'expliquent rien. Mais comme il est le seul à qui ça arrive, il a sûrement fait une grosse bêtise.

Il se sent tout petit face aux silhouettes qui le surplombent, et il voudrait bien s'excuser, mais il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait, alors il ferme juste les yeux et il pense à la grande porte en métal. Il se dit « un jour je sortirai, et tout ira mieux », pourtant ça ne l'aide pas à avoir moins mal.

* * *

Akutagawa a l'allure d'une statue de glace – peau couleur neige, regard de givre, et le cœur plus froid encore.

Pourtant il brûle.

Il brûle d'un désir de prouver sa valeur, de tout détruire sur son passage pour combler ce vide lancinant qui lui donne l'impression qu'on a marqué sa poitrine au fer rouge, de venger l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu le droit.

La colère le consume lentement, mais il ne s'en inquiète pas, il ne vacille pas un seul instant quand on lui explique ce qui l'attend, quand on lui parle du chemin pavé de sang qui le mènera à un futur dans lequel il sera aussi ravageur qu'un incendie. On lui dit « tu prendras tout sur ton passage » et Mori n'a pour seule réponse que la détermination qui irradie dans les yeux d'acier trempé du jeune garçon.

Quand il traverse le long couloir de la mafia pour la première fois, la main de Gin est chaude dans la sienne, et lorsqu'ils se séparent pour rejoindre leurs chambres, il lui sourit.

(Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais c'est l'une des dernières fois.)

* * *

Atsushi gèle à l'orphelinat.

Les coups qu'on lui donne le laissent tremblant, les ciseaux que les enfants utilisent pour couper ses cheveux sont glacés, et le soir, dans sa petite cellule, avec une chaîne de métal autour de sa cheville trop maigre, il meurt de froid.

Les autres orphelins rient entre eux, se font affectueusement frotter la tête par les moniteurs et leur arrachent parfois même un sourire, mais lui reste seul derrière ses barreaux, sur le sol trop dur qui ne fait que lui créer encore plus de bleus. Alors, il fait une liste dans sa tête, de tout ce qu'il a pu faire pour qu'on le déteste, et elle s'allonge un peu plus à chaque fois qu'on le frappe, qu'une de ses mèches d'argent tombe sur le sol, ou qu'on l'enferme derrière des barreaux de métal gelés.

* * *

Il neige la première fois qu'Akutagawa commet un meurtre pour la mafia. De gros flocons blancs tombent lentement sur le corps, comme pour le couvrir, semblant presque dire « Regarde, c'est comme si il disparaissait sous un tas de plumes, comme si tu n'avais rien fait. Tu peux encore t'arrêter, oublier et partir, tu sais ? ».

Ses cheveux noirs se découpent sur le paysage hivernal, au milieu des arbres morts et du manteau d'ivoire qui recouvre Yokohama. Sur ses mains bleuies par le froid de décembre, le sang paraît bouillant, se fondant dans la poudreuse pour la teinter d'un rouge flamboyant, pourtant il ne ressent rien.

Le vide qui brûle en lui n'est pas comblé, il est rempli de haine et de flammes si dévorantes qu'il pourrait faire fondre la neige qui semble avoir engloutie toute la ville.

* * *

« Je sortirai » s'est-il promis, pourtant quand la porte grise se ferme derrière lui, Atsushi sent le vent frais sur sa peau pâle et frissonne.

Il n'a rien emporté, n'a jamais rien eu, et il ne sait même pas ce qu'il est censé faire de sa vie d'enfant blessé et rejeté, d'adulte inutile et aussi fragile qu'une flaque givrée.

Pourtant, il rencontre Dazai et entre à l'Agence, apprend à contrôler ce tigre au pelage aussi blanc qu'un matin d'hiver, et voit pour la première fois de sa vie ce qu'est un sourire chaleureux. Il apprend à connaître Kenji, qui ressemble à un rayon de soleil, Yosano, aussi imposante et magnétique qu'un feu d'artifice, Kunikida qui a l'allure rassurante des flammes qui habitent les cheminées en hiver…

Mais la nuit, il continue de voir ces hommes trop grands et leurs chaînes de fer gris qui semblent avoir été taillées pour entourer ses chevilles maigres, si maigres. Il se réveille avec les yeux brûlants et le cœur frigorifié, et ses larmes sont lourdes sur ses joues. Il voit la porte, sent les coups et entend les mêmes paroles qui hantent encore et encore son esprit malade.

_Inutile, faible, il serait plus simple de juste te laisser mourir._

Il est incapable de fixer son reflet dans le miroir, ses cheveux refusent de repousser normalement, et il sent le métal froid des ciseaux et entend des rires cruels chaque fois qu'il croise ses yeux cernés. Il ne mange pas à sa faim non plus, ou alors il mange si vite qu'il manque de s'étouffer. Il a toujours l'impression qu'un regard aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir menace de lui vriller les côtes à coups de pied s'il touche à son assiette, ou qu'il doit tout avaler avant qu'on ne lui arrache cruellement.

Il aime sincèrement l'Agence, pourtant il a toujours aussi froid.

Son cœur est encore prisonnier de son enfer gris.

* * *

Akutagawa le hait dès l'instant où il croise son regard qui lui rappelle un peu trop le soleil couchant. Il déteste ses cheveux de cendre, son air d'enfant perdu et ses discours idiots. Et puis il a l'allure frêle d'une branche prête à céder sous un amas de neige. Lui aurait fondu en larmes ce fameux matin de décembre, il aurait voulu s'excuser auprès du cadavre couvert de plumes.

Mais c'est celui qui a eu droit à la douce chaleur de la reconnaissance et des encouragements, loin du brasier vengeur et des morts à la peau aussi froide que la glace.

Encore une fois, c'est la colère qui enflamme son cœur, et lorsqu'ils se battent pour la première fois, la jalousie, le mépris et le besoin de serrer ses mains autour de la gorge blanche d'Atsushi lui donnent l'impression qu'il est un peu moins vide.

Il veut l'emmener avec lui dans son enfer fait de cadavres, de promesses brisées et de cœurs calcinés, là où le feu perdure mais où le soleil ne brille pas. Il veut le voir se faire dévorer par des flammes qu'il n'a sûrement jamais connues, lui, le tigre au sourire innocent qui habite un foyer accueillant peuplé de rires et de lumières colorées.

Il se promet qu'un jour, le sang carmin qui réchauffera ses mains sera celui d'Atsushi.

* * *

Quand il voit la haine qui embrase les yeux d'Akutagawa, Atsushi se sent trembler, mais pas à cause du froid pour une fois.

Les nuits qui suivent leur rencontre, il est hanté par ces yeux gelés brûlants. Il y a un assassin aux cheveux noirs comme du charbon qui s'est installé dans ses rêves et ses cauchemars et qui refuse de partir. Il lui a imposé son regard ardent et ses mains qui semblent sculptées dans la glace mais qui ont presque brûlé le tigre la première fois que leurs peaux sont entrées en contact.

Atsushi voudrait le détester aussi, lui rendre sa colère dévastatrice, mais il n'est pas sûr d'en être capable.

Le gris qui l'empêche de dormir n'est plus celui de la porte de l'orphelinat.

* * *

« Celles-là sont belles non ? »

La voix qui résonne dans la ruelle fait se retourner Akutagawa tant il la connaît maintenant par cœur, avec ses accents un peu hésitants et son ton rieur.

C'est une soirée d'automne, Gin rentre de mission, et il avait prévu de vite rentrer pour l'accueillir. Mais ses bottes font craquer les feuilles mortes quand il revient sur ses pas. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi. Il veut se dire « Rentre, tu auras bien assez d'occasions de le réduire en cendres. », mais il finit tout de même adossé à un mur près de la devanture d'un fleuriste, ses yeux rivés sur une chevelure argentée et un insupportable sourire qui s'accorde avec l'atmosphère chaleureuse de cette fin de journée.

Atsushi est penché sur les bouquets présentés, accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux de la même couleur orangée que les arbres alentours. Il tend la main vers des coquelicots.

Akutagawa l'écoute d'une oreille distraite parler de faire un cadeau de bienvenue à Kyoka et réalise trop tard qu'il ne ressent pas cette colère bouillante qui survient habituellement quand il se retrouve face au tigre de l'Agence

Et peut-être que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de voir cette couleur ailleurs que sur le sol, ou fleurissant sur la poitrine de ses ennemis, ou parce qu'il ne connaît Atsushi qu'à travers les combats et les cris, mais il ne peut pas s'arrêter de se demander si elles ne seraient pas plus belles plantées dans ses cheveux presque blancs, ces fleurs rouge sang.

Et quand un rire clair s'élève dans la ruelle et qu'une douce chaleur remplace lentement le feu qui ravage son cœur, c'est lui-même qu'il déteste pour avoir oublié comment on fait pour haïr cette voix idiote.

* * *

Atsushi respire l'air frais de cette fin de novembre et frissonne lorsque l'odeur de sang se mêle à celle de fumée qui habite la ruelle.

Il entend Akutagawa ricaner, peut-être parce que lui a l'habitude.

C'était un long combat, il pense, beaucoup d'ennemis et une fatigue croissante. Il ne se rappelle même plus bien pourquoi ils se sont retrouvés là, face à ces hommes en noirs, mais ils ont gagné et c'est tout ce qui compte, maintenant ils peuvent se reposer et sentir la neige se poser sur leurs corps épuisés.

« Tu sais, on se sera bientôt battus plus de fois ensemble que l'un contre l'autre... », Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure aussi faible que le bruit des flocons qui tombent sur le sol.

L'ombre d'un sourire passe sur le visage de l'assassin et Atsushi remarque qu'un filet vermillon coule sur sa joue. C'est peut-être parce que tout paraît blanc et calme, mais il est incapable de le lâcher des yeux.

Ou peut-être qu'il ne peut juste pas s'empêcher de regarder Akutagawa.

Mais quand il approche sa main pour effleurer la blessure, quand il s'apprête à essuyer la tâche rouge, c'est lui qui se retrouve plaqué en un instant contre le mur froid, des lèvres brûlantes s'écrasant contre les siennes. Il sursaute et lâche un cri de surprise, pourtant il agrippe le manteau noir de son ancien ennemi presque aussitôt. Il a l'impression de prendre feu tandis qu'Akutagawa le dévore plus qu'il ne l'embrasse.

C'est mal, probablement, et il devrait juste le repousser, le laisser seul avec la neige et oublier la chaleur qui a remplacé chaque fragment de son être pour ne laisser qu'un besoin ardent de rester dans ses bras pour toujours.

Il devrait oui, mais il se contente de guider les mains de l'autre jusqu'à ses hanches.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'a pas froid.

* * *

Ils atterrissent maladroitement entre des draps gris, un corps gelé contre un cœur brûlant – ou peut-être l'inverse, mais ils n'ont plus vraiment la tête à y réfléchir.

Akutagawa a l'esprit tellement embrumé qu'il ne se rappelle même plus comment ils sont arrivés chez lui. Ils étaient encore ennemis il y a quelques heures, et maintenant ils sont là, entre le matelas et leurs étreintes bouillonnantes.

Atsushi a les joues aussi rouges qu'un bouquet de coquelicots.

Il fait chaud dans ce lit, avec le corps frêle du détective sous lui et leurs lèvres qui se retrouvent chaque fois qu'ils tentent de se séparer. Akutagawa embrasse comme il combat, avec férocité et violence, avec ce besoin de dominer l'autre pour ne pas se laisser engloutir par des sentiments qu'il préfère jeter au feu, et si Atsushi souffre de cette étreinte trop ardente qui menace de les faire fondre, lui et ses airs d'ange des glaces, il ne se plaint pas.

Ce n'est qu'un autre moyen de laisser les flammes le dévorer, se dit Akutagawa, juste une façon un peu différente de l'entraîner dans ses vices infernaux.

C'est sa manière de se rassurer et d'ignorer le fait que lorsqu'Atsushi prononce son nom en serrant ses épaules, il ne se sent plus vide.

Mais lorsque le soleil se lève et que son cœur rate un battement en voyant le corps paisible pressé contre lui, il frissonne.

* * *

Atsushi a besoin de chaleur pour guérir son cœur gelé, d'attention et d'étreintes douces comme un soir d'été, pas de de baisers violents et de mains chaudes comme des braises qui l'envoient sans ménagement entre des draps gris, pour mieux lui imposer leurs caresses brûlantes.

Il devrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre, commencer une histoire faite de sentiments apaisants et non juste basée sur des désirs nés d'une colère insatiable.

Pourtant il fini toujours par atterrir dans le lit d'Akutagawa, leurs corps écrasés l'un contre l'autre.

Akutagawa le consume plus qu'il ne le réchauffe, mais Atsushi est incapable de s'imaginer dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Ce serait si simple de continuer de cette manière, de juste se défouler entre ses draps gris et de recommencer à se jeter des regards de défi le matin, comme s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à un point où ils se retrouvent presque toutes les nuits.

Un assassin au cœur en cendre et un enfant perdu qui meurt de froid, mal assortis mais nécessaires l'un à l'autre. Ça aurait dû s'arrêter à ce besoin, continuer de n'être qu'un histoire de désirs et de baisers enflammés, sans rien de plus.

Sauf qu'Atsushi n'est définitivement qu'un gamin capricieux qui semble avoir décidé qu'il n'avait pas assez mis la vie d'Akutagawa sans dessus dessous.

Alors, un soir où le plus jeune s'est retrouvé plaqué contre la porte de la chambre où il commence à passer un peu trop de temps, il pose une main froide sur la joue de son aîné et affiche un sourire timide.

« On ne se bat pas tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'agir comme si tu voulais me couvrir de bleus... »

Et il rit, de ce même rire idiot et trop clair qui a tout remis en question.

Akutagawa réalise qu'il a presque peur de ce sourire qui se détache sur ce visage blanc comme une fleur givrée, parce que quand les yeux si particuliers d'Atsushi le fixent l'air de dire « Quand est-ce qu'on s'aimera pour de vrai ? », il se demande combien de temps il pourra encore se convaincre que son rival n'est qu'un moyen passager de rafraîchir sa poitrine brûlée.

* * *

Quand on lui annonce que le directeur de son ancien orphelinat est mort, Atsushi a l'impression que son monde explose.

Il se dit que tout va bien, qu'il n'a pas à être triste et que peu importe ce qu'on lui apprend, il le détestera toujours, et pourtant il n'est plus du tout sûr de ce qu'il pense.

Le soir, il est recroquevillé dans son lit, son cœur de nouveau changé en bloc de glace, avec l'impression qu'il ne pourra plus jamais avoir chaud. C'est la faute des coups, des ciseaux et des chaînes en métal, ou des regrets de ne jamais avoir réussi à comprendre les adultes de l'orphelinat – ils avaient peut-être de vraies raisons, finalement. Il tremble comme lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans sa cage gelée, avec ses bleus et sa haine de lui-même.

Parce qu'il est désespéré et qu'il ne veut pas réveiller Kyoka avec ses sanglots, il sort le plus discrètement possible pour se retrouver dans les rues fraîches de Yokohama, à deux heures du matin.

Il atterrit devant un appartement maintenant familier, frappe et attend qu'Akutagawa vienne lui ouvrir.

Quand la porte laisse place à un assassin qui sort visiblement du sommeil, Atsushi réalise l'absurdité de cette situation. Il doit avoir l'air complètement détruit, avec les grosses larmes qui refusent d'arrêter de couler sur ses joues et son corps frigorifié secoué de soubresauts.

Il sent une main se poser sur son épaule – chaude, tellement chaude sur sa peau glacée – et il n'arrive pas à lever ses yeux brûlants, alors pendant quelques secondes, il juste le sol déformé par sa vision brouillée.

Il sait comment fonctionne leur relation, il sait qu'il n'est pas censé attendre de gestes d'affection chaleureux d'Akutagawa, mais il a tellement mal, tellement froid.

« Prends-moi dans tes bras. »

Sa voix sort encore plus faible qu'il ne le pensait et il s'attend juste à entendre la porte se fermer et à rester seul avec ses larmes et ses tremblements.

Pourtant Akutagawa s'exécute.

* * *

Ils s'endorment comme ça, serrés l'un contre l'autre, sans rien faire de plus. Et c'est beaucoup trop agréable pour continuer de faire comme avant, sans amour et sans douceur.

Juste avant de fermer les yeux, Atsushi lui prend la main et demande d'une voix enrouée si ça change les choses entre eux, si ils vont « s'aimer pour de vrai » et Akutagawa lui dit qu'ils verront demain et qu'il faut dormir.

Atsushi sourit.

Akutagawa n'a pas lâché sa main.


End file.
